In combines of the type in which the pick-up tines or teeth are carried in spaced rows on an endless belt, provision must be made for securely mounting the teeth to the belt and for the removal and replacement of a tooth when necessary due to breakage or wear. Examples of combine tooth mountings are found in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,206,920; 3,904,026; and 3,935,697.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved combine tooth and mounting therefor which facilitates the replacement of an individual tooth.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved combine tooth and mounting therefor which assures accurate positioning and alignment of the teeth.